<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>妒忌(1)(H) by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872438">妒忌(1)(H)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>妒忌(1)(H)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在了休息的時候，紡他就同了木要他講：好開心的，因為好想和了你一起也實现了，木要他就講：是啊，之後木要他就被了/立刻紡他把了木要他抱起了來的，紡他就開始撫摸了木要他的身體之外，紡他也就同了木要他也開始用了手伸向紡他的，就同了紡他講：好啊 有了你同我在一起就感覺到好開心的，之後紡他就看了木要他這樣就摸了木要他的臉上，木要他就好好地撫上了紡他的頭，之後就開始甜吻又濕吻了，而令到了木要他覺得只要同了紡他做的話就覺得十分之好的，並感到了好開心的，之後木要他就同了紡他講：可以來，來疼愛我，紡他就覺得木要他反而變得十分之可愛的 ，就用了口舔含了還有咬一下木要他的乳頭，之後木要他就講：啊～！紡啊！紡他聽了木要他的叫声，就令到了紡他心想希望木要他和了紡他自己可以好好地一起舒服，並希望木要他感覺到了一些甜絲的舒服，之後紡他就在心想的時候，就舔了木要他的全身，令到了木要他不停輕顫不止，之後紡他也把了木要他的xx就好好地撫摸的時候，木要他就叫了紡啊～啊～啊嗯，紡他就講：好快有反應(下面変硬了的)，那就開始啦，紡他就立刻把了自己的手指去撫摸並插入去木要他的小穴，同時令到了木要他也不停高叫的，之後木要他就被了紡他吻着，也舌吻着，並叫了啊～嗯！紡啊！嗯，在了舌吻之中，而紡他也感覺到了木要他的小穴已經出了水的，就立刻把了自己的xx插入去的，，也插得好入/深，便令到了木要他就覺得十分之痛的，木要他就立刻留了淚之外的，木要他就叫了：啊～啊不好啊，而紡他就講：對不起，太痛啊，沒有事的，木要他就講：沒事，只有你在的話就沒問題，好舒服，之後紡他聽到木要他講這句話就安心，就開始猛烈撞擊的，就立刻令到了木要他叫：不要啊～啊！要出來，之後木要這樣叫，紡他就也給了木要他的高潮的，而會令到了木要他感到十分之好開心的，也令到木要他們就有了一個十分之好的回憶的，木要他們就好開心地相拥睡覺。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>